backroomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Level-420
You be accessed into the Level-420 by entering in level 419, but if you entered this room you never leave this room BEFORE surviving the cigarette. you been entered seem to be a fields of weeds the air is filled with highly dangerous smoke coming into a area. I highly suggest getting a gas mask before entering the area. because of the highly dangerous smoke coming to the area may lead to coughing, the sunoop dogg clearly judging into this level. sunoop dogg staring right back into you, Into you soul. it also lead a path way of dirt. as you approach the area you will hear smoke weed everyday. and you be greeted 6 mans with 3 trailers and all of them saying "all hail the almighty snoop dogg, we hate racist peoples." 'one of them is the leader. all share their places. the area is "safe" all of the mans seem to be smoking cigarettes. as you approach. them all of them look up to you and offers you a cigarette. You have 2 options. 1: "accepted their offers and smoke the cigarette." they will be friendly, but the cigarettes WILL be "dangerous" at high chances and a low chance of survival chances. if you survive cigarette. The leader will say the following. '"I haven't seen a person, that survive the special cigarette we've been stuck in here for ages. because the real world we are living got sucked into a portal or thingy, we use been these special cigarettes that instantly kill a person use for survival for tricking others people. I mean well cannibals, I know I know.. You want to get out? well I open the door for ya..." you be able to leave the room and enter anytime and chat with them. 2: "decline their offers and runaway" they either be unfriendly or disappointed, if the status is unfriendly their will equipped them self with shotguns the mans saying the following message "ARE YOU RACIST OR WHAT NI����️A'!" '''And then the chase happens. two of them is Spencer-carbine M1865, and three of them are double barrel shotguns, and the most dangerous is the Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12, if you run away successful it ultimately from them the sky turned red shaking snoop dogg come down to the ground saying the following message "'YOU ANGER ME CHILD. NOW FACE MY ULTIMATE FATH!"''' Snoop dogg eye shot you with lasers you turned to dust anyway means for deceased. IF they status disappointed they will spare you and either go to the trailer or a warning sign saying that you not able to enter this area again or they might shot you. and able to leave the room, if you go to the area again they will be angry. this will happened by low chances by anyway means. but however they didn't know how they get that special cigarettes they say that 1 of they man deceased during smoking that special cigarette Mod. After Seeing too Much changes into this Page. And Call it a spam.